Furia Violeta
by Misteriosa1283
Summary: Laboratorios Star es una empresa poderosa y de gran peso mundial. Su sola reputación atrae a propios y extraños siendo la singular Azul de la Vega la primera en descubrir los experimentos ocultos que allí se hacen. Desempeñándose como guardia de seguridad ella y Derek O Farril se enfrascan en temibles huídas rescatando a más de uno en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Laboratorios Star es una empresa poderosa y de gran peso mundial. Su sola reputación atrae a propios y extraños siendo la singular Azul de la Vega la primera en descubrir los experimentos ocultos que allí se hacen. Desempeñándose como guardia de seguridad ella y Derek O´Farril se enfrascan en temibles huídas rescatando a más de uno en el camino. Mientras esto ocurre ellos teniendo esperanza de ver el mundo como estaba buscan la posible cura a toda esta infección que destruye la humanidad…**_

**1. -**

_Azul de la Vega estaba de pie frente al imponente edificio de "LabStar" denominados largamente como Laboratorios Star. Agotada de tanto caminar entró a paso lánguido por el amplio vestíbulo, recientemente había sido convocada para una entrevista en el lugar. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida viajando con sus padres debido a la demanda de sus empresas alrededor del mundo. Lógicamente Azul no era una chica que necesitara trabajar, pero su rebelde temperamento la hizo ir a estudiar a esa extraña ciudad empeñándose en trabajar para pagar sus estudios y así demostrarle a su duro y frío padre que ella podía mantenerse sola._

_Vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y una blusa algo entallada a su delgado pero delineado cuerpo siguió caminando hasta la recepción. Atenta a todo el movimiento que había en el lugar apretó el paso llegando a su destino. _

**-Nadie-Mira a todos lados-**

_Vio gente correr de un lado a otro sin reparar en su presencia, mientras algunos vestían elegantemente con traje y corbata, otros lucían batas de médicos mirando con atención unos documentos que llevaban en las manos. Los vio perderse uno a uno en los pasillos. El lugar era impecable y parecía un simple edificio de burócratas. "Algo tiene que haber oculto", "LabStar no se caracteriza por ser un edificio normal" se dijo a sí misma metida en sus pensamientos. _

_Llamó su atención una chica que salió de un despacho que desde que cerró la puerta la miraba con desdén, acercándose a ella y dejando los documentos que tenía en mano la miró de pies a cabeza._

**-¿Sí? ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunta la mujer rubia- **

**-Hola mi nombre es Azul y vengo a una entrevista por el puesto de guardia de seguridad.**

_La recepcionista la miró nuevamente y con una sonrisa fingida atinó a decir:_

**-Bien, el señor Zero la espera. **

_Seguido de darle la espalda, Azul la siguió por el pasillo tratando de no reírse por haber escuchado tan particular nombre. "Debe ser un apodo" "No creo que se llame así" discretamente se puso una mano en la boca para evitar que la vieran reírse. A juzgar por el lugar debía ser un pedante lunático del orden. Siguió caminando detrás de la recepcionista que exageradamente contoneaba las caderas al caminar. "Si es guapa" dijo para sus adentros mirándola de arriba a abajo. Betsabé era una chica de ojos verdes y largo cabello rubio ondulado. Pero a Azul eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era trabajar y ocuparse en algo de provecho. Llegaron pronto a una oficina algo escondida y oscura. La chica le abrió la puerta no sin antes darle una mirada de desdén a lo que Azul frunció el ceño y seguido de darle una mirada de pies a cabeza se sonrió un poco "Para que sientas tonta presumida" pensó. Entró y ahí estaba sentado mirándola con una ceja ligeramente levantada y esos ojos marrones de mirada intensa. Azul se sintió extraña ante la mirada de aquél extraño hombre sentado detrás de ese escritorio._

**-Pasa-Hace un ademán con la mano- Pasa por favor-Hace una pausa- Supongo vienes por el puesto de guardia. Adelante, siéntate –Mira la hoja de solicitud-¿Azul? –Dice frunciendo el entrecejo-Nombre bastante extraño. **

**-Creo que no soy la única con nombre extraño Señor –Responde con una leve sonrisa- **

**-Tienes razón. Pero mi nombre no es realmente mi nombre, sólo es un apodo.**

_El hombre de cuerpo marcado sonrió torcidamente mientras Azul lo miraba al rostro y observando sus blancos dientes sólo suspiró. Zero miró nuevamente la hoja y Azul aprovechó para observar la larga nariz afilada y el fuerte mentón, el cabello lo tenía ligeramente ondulado y con un corte tipo militar._

**-Vaya–Hojea un poco los papeles de la chica-Bueno, veo que ya tienes algo de experiencia en esto –Cierra el folder de golpe-Veamos entonces, el sueldo es un poco más alto de lo que pides, al igual que las responsabilidades mayores a lo que estás acostumbrada. Si aceptas trabajar con nosotros estarás en un área de total restricción. Diariamente serás esterilizada ya que en "La celda" se hacen trabajos de laboratorio de estricto control.**

_Hizo énfasis en esto último haciendo que Azul se estremeciera por dentro. Si bien LabStar era conocido por hacer ciertos tipos de experimentos, no dejaba de ser una empresa importante en casi todo el mundo. Y al no haber muchas oportunidades de empleo hoy en día estaba de suerte el que le hubieran concedido la entrevista._

**-Estoy de acuerdo señor Zero. **

**-Bien, entonces tendrás un entrenamiento especial, deberás firmar ciertos acuerdos de confidencialidad y te integrarás a laborar pronto. **

_Zero se puso de pie y le dio la mano. Azul hizo lo mismo mostrando su esbelta figura si bien la chica no es una top model tenía una figura bastante llamativa lo cual Zero notó desde que entró a su despacho._

**-Estarás bajo el mando del señor "DK", él es mi jefe de guardia más confiable y te mostrará como es el movimiento dentro del lugar. **

**-¿"DK"? –Arquea una ceja con una sonrisa divertida-**

**-Sí-Sonríe- "DK". Y es mejor que no llegues tarde, suele ser muy estricto con los novatos. **

**-Ok. Gracias.**

_Los días pasaron y Azul empezó el entrenamiento sin saber de su superior. Sabía defenderse bien, pero lo que le enseñaban día a día la dejaba exhausta. Entre peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de armas pasaron algunos días sin mayor contrariedad. _

_Ese día la chica llegó a su departamento y con algo de cansancio aventó distraídamente la mochila que llevaba en el hombro. A sus veintitrés años ya sabía lo que era vivir con alguien y pasar del más puro amor al más puro odio descubriendo la cruel realidad en la infidelidad de su pareja con su mejor amiga, pasando así a muy lejano plano el sentimiento "basura" como ella le llamaba al amor. _

_Se quitó los zapatos de casco duro y se dejó caer en el sillón recostando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando al techo se sumergió en sus pensamientos._

**-"LabStar"… "Zero"-Dice con ironía- … ¡Qué tontería! –Dice mientras suspira con profundidad-Estaré ahí hasta que pueda concluir mis estudios.**

_Los días pasaron y los entrenamientos seguían siendo parte de la vida de Azul de la Vega, que siempre acompañada de un rubio de ojos grises el cual estaba muy complacido con el desempeño de la chica. Mientras los entrenamientos seguían su curso Azul también seguía sin conocer al famoso "DK"._

**-Es un hombre fenomenal y gran maestro-Decía con entusiasmo el rubio- Ya verás que te enseñará muchas cosas. Dime Azul ¿Qué harás esta noche? –Pregunta con duda.**

**-Bueno, no tengo nada planeado –Voltea a verlo mientras patea un costal- EK, tengo curiosidad… ¿Porqué los apodos?**

_"EK" dejó de hacer sus ejercicios para tomar atención en ella que concentrada, golpeaba el costal una y otra vez. El hombre de cuerpo esbelto con estatura de modelo la miró a la vez que le dijo:_

**-Bueno, es que al principio se te llama por tu nombre de pila, pero pasado el tiempo de prueba, te asignan un… -Duda un poco- ¿Abreviadito? … -Sonríe amable-De hecho, son las consonantes de nuestros nombres si lo has podido notar.**

**-Vaya, son todos muy extraños-Dice mientras salta y da una gran patada al costal- A mí no me gustaría que me pusieran un "Abreviadito" –Frunce un poco la nariz- Creo que mi nombre ya es bastante extraño como para hacer eso.**

**-Tienes razón, tu nombre es algo extraño –Ríe-Pero si quitamos las vocales quedaría algo así como: ¿AZ?-Se encoge de hombros-No se escucha mal- Ríe-**

**-Jajaja, no, no ni se les ocurra –Deja de reír- Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre de verdad? –Voltea a verlo mientras se truena la nuca-**

**-Erik, mi nombre es Erik. Pero cuando estemos aquí deberás llamarme EK-Ríe-**

**-Oh si claro ...**

**-Ahora… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un trago conmigo?-Pregunta a la hermosa morena que volvía a golpear con insistencia el costal-**

_Antes de que pudiera responder, la chica es golpeada por uno de los costales que tenía a un lado haciéndola caer al piso de espaldas._

**-¡Qué rayos! –Se levanta de inmediato-¿Quién me golpeó? –Busca con la mirada-**

_De la oscuridad del lugar emerge un hombre de porte alto y atlético. Sus penetrantes ojos miel se posaron en la chica._

**-Con que ella es el nuevo elemento-La recorre con la mirada-**

**-Si señor DK, ella ya tiene unas semanas en capacitación.**

**-Lo has hecho regularmente bien-Dice viéndolo a los ojos-Pero creo que tiene que continuar en entrenamiento-Sostiene el costal para detenerlo-**

**-¡Qué! ¡Pero tú me atacaste por la espalda! ¡Si atacas por la espalda claro que me ibas a derribar! –Grita apretando los puños-**

_Erik toma del hombro a la chica y le susurra en el oído:_

**-No le hables así al maestro, se puede enfadar y despedirte.**

_Azul que no temía a nada, siguió con su alegata._

**-¡Cómo va a ser mi superior alguien que no rebasa los treinta! ¡Sólo míralo! no es más que un niñito arrogante y presumido –Se cruza de brazos y reta con la mirada a DK-**

**-Mire señorita-Esboza una sonrisa burlona-Usted no viene aquí a ver qué edad tengo, viene a trabajar y si yo digo que necesita más entrenamiento así será. ¿O quiere reconsiderar su contrato?-Arquea una ceja-**

_Azul lo miró llena de rabia," ¡Maldito fanfarrón!" pensó. "Si no fuera porque necesito el dinero te mandaba al demonio". Optó por suavizar su mirada un poco_

**-Ok señor, se hará como diga.**

**-EK puedes retirarte, yo seguiré entrenando a la señorita-Sonríe-Claro, sino tiene inconveniente-Dice mirándola con una ceja levantada-**

**En curso-en-Lo parece sospechoso**

_EK no dice más y sale a toda prisa del lugar dejando a los dos entrenando. Azul observó fijamente el porte de su superior. Era un hombre muy atractivo, lucía una barba de candado perfectamente delineada, las cejas pobladas y perfectas adornaban esos ojos color miel tan penetrantes que casi se imaginaba que él sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando la miraba. Los labios medianos se torcieron un poco al mirarla a los ojos. DK la miró de arriba abajo sin importarle que ella lo estuviera viendo, de los pies a la cabeza la recorrió observando sus suaves y hermosas curvas de mujer hasta llegar a su rostro que delineado en forma de corazón mostraba unos labios medianos y sonrosados una nariz ligeramente chata y esos ojos grandes de pestañas espesas y largas. Posó finalmente su mirada en sus ojos que eran de un color bastante extraño. Eran de una tonalidad violeta. DK Frunció un poco el ceño y la señaló._

**-¡Qué curioso! tus ojos son… -Duda un poco sin dejar de mirarla-**

**-Lo sé-Suspira fastidiada-Es un mal genético. Digamos que son azul cielo –Se encoge de hombros- Me gustaría saber qué haremos ahora aparte de que me golpee con el costal –Añade algo molesta-**

**-Vaya, eres una chica de difícil carácter –Ríe-**

**-Producto de una vida dura –Añade seria-**

**-Jajaja ¡Pero no eres más que una chiquilla! –Ríe más fuerte-Tú hablando de experiencia.**

**-¡Discúlpeme pero usted no sabe! –Bufa furiosa-**

_El delgado hombre de cuerpo ligeramente marcado dejó de reír ante la impulsividad de su aprendiz._

**-Vale lo comprendo, son cosas que no me importan-Toma un palo largo de madera-Empezaremos por saber cómo te defiendes-Se pone en posición-En este lugar tienes que tener habilidad, fuerza, destreza y mucha inteligencia.**

_DK se lanzó contra ella sin darle tiempo a nada y soltando el palo de madera por unos instantes comenzó a dar golpes que ella esquivaba con poca dificultad. Ella por su parte también lanzaba algunas patadas seguidas de puños pero DK siendo tan hábil y fuerte no recibía ni un solo golpe de la bella chica que aunque hiciera más esfuerzo seguía sin golpearlo._

**-Lo haces bien Azul, ahora probemos con esto-Toma con fuerza el palo de madera-**

_Pasado algún tiempo la chica de particulares ojos vigilaba celosamente la puerta que daba hacia el discreto laboratorio de la celda. Esta era una fortaleza subterránea que se encontraba a algunos metros bajo tierra. _

_Se encontraba dando un pequeño recorrido verificando que todo estuviera bien y haciendo algunas anotaciones en la pequeña bitácora Azul dejó de escribir para agudizar más su oído. Miró a todos lados y no vio nada extraño. La puerta que cuidaba seguía sellada y los pasillos lucían solitarios y en orden. El ruido que había escuchado se hizo más presente y entonces ella se dio cuenta que provenía de las escaleras y caminando con cautela sacó su arma lentamente de su estuche. Siguió caminando y llegó hasta la puerta que abrió despacio._

**-Te he dicho que nada tienes que hacer aquí Presea. Es mi trabajo y no permiten visitas, reprenderé muy duro a EK por permitirte el paso, esto es un área restringida.**

**-Oh por favor Derek, no lo culpes fui yo la que lo obligué.**

**-Es mejor que te vayas –La toma de los hombros-**

**-¿Te veré esta noche?**

**-Probablemente –Sonríe sensual-**

_"Todos son unos asquerosos patanes" pensó Azul mientras seguía mirando la escena. La pareja se unió en un apasionado beso y DK aprisionó a la chica en la pared acariciándola tan deliciosamente que Azul no pudo contener un suspiro. De inmediato se quitó de la puerta esperando no haber sido descubierta. Decidió caminar hacia su puesto sin mirar atrás. _

** -Con que Derek jejeje qué nombre tan… de stripper Jijiji-Se dice a sí misma-**

_Mientras la traviesa chica se burlaba del nombre de su superior no se dio cuenta que él se aproximaba a donde ella estaba. _

**-¿De qué se ríe Azul?**

_La chica dio un respingo seguido de ponerse seria._

**-Oh de nada. ¿Acostumbra sorprender a la gente?**

**-Sólo si esa gente es una fisgona. Dígame ¿Qué hacía usted espiándome?**

**-Sólo hacía mi trabajo-Se encoge de hombros-Se supone que esta es un área restringida –Arquea una ceja-**

**-Ándate con cuidado Azul, no quiero más intromisiones.**

**-No las habrá-Responde seria-**

_El hombre se aleja un poco y se detiene frente a la puerta de la celda. Deslizando su tarjeta mira a Azul._

**-Iré a ver que todo esté en orden, no te muevas de tu puesto –Ordena-**

_La chica no responde y sólo lo mira perderse tras la puerta al cerrarse._

**-Tonto presuntuoso. **

_*Las luces del laboratorio se habían vuelto intermitentes y el lugar tenía un hedor a podredumbre, mientras ella caminaba en silencio con el arma en mano buscaba indicios de vida por algún lado, pero algo la hizo detenerse a observar… cuando de pronto de la oscuridad emergieron algunas personas que se comportaban de manera extraña e intentando morderla la agredían de diversas formas cuando ella al intentar usar la fuerza logró empujar a un hombre robusto que la había rasguñado en un brazo y ahí se dio cuenta de sus ojos… eran tan rojos como la misma sangre. Haciéndola retroceder sobre sus pasos se vio rodeada de esos seres extraños que tenían la boca llena de sangre… *_

**-¡No!-Se sienta en la cama y se pone una mano en la frente-No… -Susurra-¿Qué es esto?-Se mira las manos llenas de sudor-**

_Tratando de asimilar que solo era un sueño el que había tenido miró a su alrededor como verificando que todo estuviera en orden y calma. _

**-Calma. Absoluta calma-Susurró-**

_Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, ahí afuera había unos mendigos calentándose con una fogata hecha de basura en un enorme tanque. Absorta en las llamas que salían se quedó unos momentos mirándolas como hipnotizada. Reaccionó y poniéndose unos zapatos y una chaqueta sobre el pijama tomó unas monedas y salió. Afuera el frío era muy fuerte y apretando el paso pero sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor llegó a la tienda a donde entró con paso firme y decidido hacia los frigoríficos mientras seguía pensando en la puerta que custodiaba hacía unos meses. ¿Qué había allí que era tan cuidado? ¿Algún virus? ¿O qué era? El dependiente de la tienda, un hombre maduro pero muy atractivo y vecino de ella la miró dirigirse a él en la caja mientras iba metida en sus pensamientos._

**-Hola, ¿Es todo? –Le dice mientras va escaneando los productos- **

**-Es todo, gracias –Pone el dinero sobre el mostrador-Hace bastante frío-Se abraza a sí misma-**

**-Sí, así es-Le brinda una cálida y seductora sonrisa-Pero si gustas algún día de estos puedo invitarte una taza de café o chocolate-Le muestra la barra que ella puso en el mostrador-Veo que te gusta**

**-¡Ah sí! –Dice para salir de paso-Pero no creo poder-Sonríe un poco-Trabajo todo el día.**

**-Sí, lo he visto, soy tu vecino el del 256 ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Emm-Se muerde un labio mirándolo confundida-La verdad no-Toma sus cosas-**

**-Vaya, ¿Sólo eso comes? –Pregunta para hacer más plática- Vivo solo-Le sonríe galán-**

**-Oh bien-Le dice sin interés-Sólo es un antojo- Suelo comer bien –Sonríe con desgana-**

**-Me llamo Cris ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?-Pregunta en tono sensual-**

**- ¿Sabe?-Lo mira seria-Tengo que volver-Hace una pausa para mirarlo mal- "Un placer"-Le dice irónica mientras toma las demás cosas y sale a toda prisa- **

_El dependiente la mira a través del cristal y sonríe un poco._

**-Es una chica dura. Muy dura –Sonríe- Y bella tal como me gustan… **

_Mientras Azul lucha contra sus conflictos existenciales en otra parte una pareja se amaba salvajemente, el hombre de piel morena clara sostenía de los muslos y contra la pared a la preciosa chica de cabello castaño embistiéndola una y otra vez hasta hacerla jadear y vibrar de placer_

**Oh, oh, oh mi amor-Si Aprieta contra el-**

**-¡Oh preciosa me encantas! Sabes cómo calentarme –Gime agitado-**

_Derek lamía sus senos con desesperación mientras seguía empujándola contra la pared y en un intenso vaivén llegaron al más húmedo, ardiente y gozoso orgasmo_

**-Ahhhhh-Gritan al unísono-**

_Ambos se dejaron caer en la suave cama, y entre besos y caricias se miraban a los ojos._

**-Esto está mal Presea –Dice con culpa-Eres como una droga para mí –La aprieta contra su pecho-**

**-Pero yo te quiero Derek, y él ya no me pone atención-Dice mientras besa su cuello-Lo único que quiero, es estar contigo y sólo contigo **

_Derek tomó del rostro a la hermosa chica de ojos marrón y la besó ardientemente mientras sus pieles se unían en deliciosos roces._

_El amanecer llegó a la ciudad y Azul ya estaba camino al trabajo mientras era rodeada de gente que corría de un lado a otro comenzando sus actividades rutinarias, ella caminaba con el semblante cansado después de una ardua noche de pesadillas no quería saber más que llegar y que pasara rápido el día para poder descansar, ahogó un largo bostezo mientras apretaba su mochila._

**-¡Azul! ¡Azul!-Le grita a lo lejos un rubio alto-**

**-Ah, hola Erik ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien, pero… cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido con DK? **

**-Vamos bien, es un jefe muy serio y estricto.**

**-Si –Piensa admirado- Es un gran jefe –Dice mientras sonríe-**

**-Vaya, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado –Hace un gesto de asco-**

**-¡Cómo crees! –Dice ofendido- A mí me gustan las chicas. Sólo que admiro a DK, y algún día me gustaría ocupar su puesto.**

**-Wow-Dice con desgana- ¿Y qué sobrenombre te pondrías? ¿DK a la segunda potencia? Jajaja**

_El rubio ríe de las ocurrencias de Azul y aprovechando que ella también ríe observa la esbelta figura de piel morena clara. Esa mujer le había encantado desde que la vio caminando junto a Zero en los pasillos de la empresa y haciéndose a la idea de conocerla mejor se había acercado más a ella. Totalmente perdido por esos particulares ojos y cautivado ante la deliciosa sensualidad de la morena que al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que su personalidad emitía y lo llamativa que era decidió invitarla a comer._

**-Azul ... Dice-emocionado-¿Te gusta el café?**

**-Mmm claro-Sonríe un poco-Pero, oye… ¿Tenemos tiempo?**

**-Claro que sí, aún es temprano.**

**-Si claro, no quiero que tu ídolo me regañe por llegar tarde.**

_En el restaurante de comida rápida ambos llamaron la atención de algunos comensales ya que en esos momentos portaban el uniforme de LabStar en colores negro y rojo. _

**-Siéntate, iré a pedir ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta Erik con una sonrisa-**

**Café-A-cargado Ahoga un bostezo-y un Bisquet. **

**-Ok, enseguida vuelvo.**

_Fueron momentos agradables para ambos el tomar tranquilamente su desayuno y hablando de ciertos gustos e intereses que podrían ser comunes se les fue el tiempo._

**-Entonces, piensas terminar tu carrera en abogacía –Añade serio-**

**-Sí, tuve que dejarla porque perdí mi empleo en otra corporación.**

**-Eres muy joven Azul, dime ¿Tus padres?-Pregunta arqueando una ceja-**

**-Mmm- Come de su bísquet- Ellos viven en el Oriente-Dice con la boca llena- Pero viajo a verlos de vez en cuando **

**-Y... ¿Tienes novio? **

_La chica iba a responder cuando algo en particular llama la atención de ambos. Una pareja se despide al otro lado de la calle y de una forma algo oculta, entre besos apasionados y algunas caricias el hombre se acomoda una chamarra color negro y se sube enseguida a su auto poniendo el acelerador, la mujer lo despide con una mano hasta verlo perderse en la calle para después volver adentro. Azul ya los había reconocido pero no dice nada hasta que:_

**-Ese jefe jejeje es todo un Donjuán-Dice Erik en un tono de orgullo-**

**-¿Donjuán?-Pregunta con el ceño fruncido- Por lo que veo se mete con mujeres casadas. Esos besos no son de novios, menos esposos. **

**-Sí, bueno… él no tiene la culpa de que las mujeres lo persigan –Ríe- Quisiera ser como él definitivamente.**

**-Creo que deberías ser tal como eres tú Erik y no intentar imitar a nadie –Dice molesta- Ser un Donjuán no es ninguna gracia y por lo que veo tu jefecito se mete hasta con la escoba.**

**-Eso no lo sé Azul, lo cierto es que tiene mucho jale ese hombre –Ríe-**

**-Mmm-Grüne la chica- **

_"No es más que un idiota presumido que se siente el oasis en el desierto" pensó. _

**-Bueno-Se levanta-Creo que es hora-**

_La chica está colocándose su gafete para comenzar sus labores del día ya que el café le había ayudado con el sueño ella estaba tranquila y alerta. Curiosamente se empiezan a escuchar algunos ruidos en un pequeño cuarto aislado, ella se detiene y agudiza el oído. Nada._

**-Es mi imaginación –Se dice a sí misma-**

_De pronto se escuchan unos rasguños en la puerta y ella decide ir a ver… Caminó con sigilo hasta llegar a la puerta sellada y apega medio rostro:_

**-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Dice una voz fuerte y varonil-**

**-¡Oh! –Se asusta- Es que creí escuchar algo –Señala-Y…**

**-Debes estar en tu puesto siempre te encuentro donde no debes estar –Dice con desdén-**

**-¡Sólo hago mi trabajo! –Dice molesta- Mira… no sé cuál es tu problema pero déjame decirte que…**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-Pregunta Zero-**

**-Nada, sólo doy instrucciones a la novata –Sonríe -Pero creo que está en desacuerdo con ciertos puntos ¿O no es así señorita? –La mira arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona-**

**-No es nada señor, sólo eran aclaraciones –Camina hacia su lugar- Buen día.**

_"¿Pero qué le pasa a este idiota? Es un…" piensa enojada._

**-Creo que no duraré mucho tiempo aquí –Se dijo mientras empieza a revisar unas hojas-**

_Zero estaba con Derek en su oficina hablando de las nuevas curas que estaban elaborando…_

**-Pero eso es peligroso Zero, ¿Cómo se les puede ocurrir experimentar en humanos? **

**-No es una elección mía, debemos apegarnos a lo que nos diga X.**

**- ¿X? ¿Él aquí?**

**-Nunca se fue… él sólo –Encoge los hombros- Se toma su tiempo.**

**-Vale, ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuándo lanzarán esa nueva cura?**

**- Pronto, muy pronto, así que necesito que tu personal de confianza haga bien su trabajo-Dice esto último debido al altercado con Azul-**

**-No te preocupes, si lo dices por Azul-Se encoge de hombros-Sólo es cuestión de adaptación-**

**-Mmm a mí me pareció otra cosa-Responde sonriente-Está rica la niña ¿No?… -Dice en tono vulgar-**

**-Te pasas… es sólo una mocosa flaca...-Sonríe pegando con los dedos en el escritorio-**

**Sí lo dices tú ... ver entras en esa Erik "Flaco", maqueta**

**-¿Ah sí?-Lo mira arqueando una ceja- Sería interesante ver si logra domar a esa fierecilla.**

**-Jajaja… te gusta ¿Cierto?**

**-Para nada-Dice con desgana haciéndose hacia atrás en el asiento en una pose relajada-Sabes que me gustan las mujeres de otra clase.**

**-Casadas lo sé-Ríe mientras mueve la cabeza en negación-Te gustan los problemas…**

_Lo que Derek desconocía era que no estaban trabajando en una cura solamente, sino que estaban planeando "Otras cosas" con lo que se experimentaba celosamente en la celda mientras por su lado Azul no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por esa puerta, y girando un poco su cara hacia ella caminó lentamente… "¿Qué hay ahí?" Pensaba mientras se acercaba. "Estoy segura que escuché unos gruñidos". Siguió su recorrido hasta la puerta y puso su mano en su arma con cautela sin dejar de mirar su objetivo. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Azul gastaba gran parte de su sueldo en pagar la costosa escuela de leyes, lo que la tenía algo apretada económicamente pero feliz de podérselas arreglar ella misma sin tener que necesitar de sus padres y en sus continuas llamadas su madre le ofrecía jugosos cheques para pagar su manutención y todas las cosas que necesitara, pero la testaruda chica no aceptaba nada de ello. _

_Había sido un día intenso y mientras metía sus libros en el casillero pensaba en cómo había cambiado su vida los últimos meses. Desde que entró a trabajar en LabStar ella había cambiado un poco su forma de ver las cosas, y lo cierto es que Erik se había convertido en un gran amigo, y aunque eso no fuera suficiente para él aceptaba gustoso estar en su compañía. Avocada como estaba a obtener su superación no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus responsabilidades, aunado el hecho de que el rubio no le atraía en lo más mínimo._

_Empezaba a llevarse un poco mejor con DK y su relación laboral ya no era tan tensa como al principio, al mostrarle que era lo suficientemente buena para el trabajo, a Derek no le quedaba más que capacitarla en lo posible. Derek a su parecer era un hombre hermético y serio, cosa que a ella le intrigaba de vez en vez. Pero para no entrar en controversia prefería no ahondar en su vida privada, después de todo, él sólo era un compañero más._

**-Tengo que investigar sobre estas dos leyes –Se decía mientras miraba su libro- Y luego… Mmm**

_Una bella chica de no más de veintitrés años se aproximó a ella a paso lento y tímido. Mirándola con una leve sonrisa se decide a hablarle:_

**-Hola –Sonríe extendiendo su mano- Mi nombre es Denissa Lamore, estamos juntas en la clase de Historia de la sociedad.**

**-Hola Denissa-Le da la mano- Soy Azul y sí te vi en la clase-Corresponde la sonrisa-Es un gusto conocerte. Dime… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

_Denissa atina a sonreír un poco ante la pregunta de su compañera. Desde que la vio en clase, notó que era una chica solitaria, tanto o más que ella. Así que con una sonrisa comprensiva la mira a los ojos y pregunta directamente:_

**-¿Te gustaría hacer la investigación conmigo?**

**-Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a trabajar-Deja sus libros en el lócker-**

**-¿Trabajas? –Dice con gesto sorprendido-Pero, eres muy joven para eso –Mira mejor a su compañera- Oye-Se acerca a su rostro- ¿Tus ojos… son…?-Pregunta con el ceño fruncido-**

_Azul hace un pequeño gesto de resignación y sonríe un poco ante la pregunta de su compañera…_

**-Sí, son violetas. Defecto genético –Responde encogiendo los hombros- **

**-… Wow, son muy extraños, pero muy hermosos… - Dice emocionada- Oye nena, pero ¿Tienes tiempo de comer algo? Digo… vas****a trabajar y no has comido nada.**

_Denissa se siente entusiasmada de por fin haber podido entablar plática con alguien de su clase, siendo Azul relativamente nueva en el curso se le hacía idónea para ser su amiga, o por lo menos su compañía en lo que terminaban la carrera. Por su parte, Azul se sentía bien de tener alguien con quien platicar ya que sus compañeros la veían como bicho raro debido a la particularidad de sus ojos, cosa que a ella la tenía sin cuidado porque como ella misma decía "Vengo a estudiar para superarme, no a hacer amigos". Así que el que Denissa le hubiera hablado, era ganancia. Mirándola por fin, se encoge de hombros y sonríe ante la invitación de su compañera._

**-De acuerdo-Mira su reloj- Supongo tengo un poco de tiempo. **

_Caminaban por los jardines de la universidad mientras los demás chicos las miraban con extrañeza murmurando entre ellos. Denissa se notaba un poco incómoda con los comentarios de sus compañeros._

**-Parecieran de kínder estos-Comenta refiriéndose a los murmullos-Ojalá tuvieran el valor de decirlo de frente.**

**-Sí, así es –Responde agachando la cabeza-**

**-Pero ¿Por qué te da pena?**

**-Es que siempre me han visto sola y como un bicho raro por ser dedicada a los estudios y ser hija de padres adinerados.**

**-Jajaja, ¡Si supieran entonces!-Sonríe divertida-**

**-¿Si supieran qué?-Pregunta curiosa-**

**-Luego te cuento-Dice distraída al ver a una pareja del otro lado de la calle-**

_Denissa se tensó al ver la saña con que el hombre golpeaba a la mujer que asustada en una esquina sólo alcanzaba a protegerse el rostro con las manos. El tipo alto y fornido pareciera estar poseído pues no quería soltarla a pesar de las súplicas de ella. Azul sintió que debía hacer algo, pero en su trabajo le habían dicho que no usara sus técnicas en civiles, sino se metería en un gran problema_

**-Tengo que hacer algo-Mira a Denissa y le da su mochila-**

**-Pero Azul… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Le responde asustada y con los ojos muy abiertos-**

**-Justicia…**

_Los demás universitarios voltearon a ver a la chica que rápidamente cruzó la calle y a paso firme se apresuró a tomar al tipo del cuello haciendo que volteara a verla, cual sorpresa se llevó Azul al ver la piel de color extraño y los ojos de un tono rojizo._

**-¡Oye! ¡Déjala maldito cobarde!-Le grita al ver que tenía del brazo a la mujer-**

_El hombre de aspecto fuerte volvió a darle la espalda y apretando el brazo de su mujer se dispone a morderla. Azul se lo impide y dándole un fuerte empujón logró hacer que la soltara. El abominable hombre se giró rápido y __mirándola con rabia se abalanzó contra ella._

**-¡Cielos! –Da un salto hacia atrás- ¡Estás drogado! **

_Denissa miraba todo desde una distancia prudente, sintió el alma en un hilo al ver como Azul siendo más pequeña se hacía a los golpes con él, siendo tan astuta logró tumbarlo al suelo y darle un par de patadas mientras tanto, dos patrullas se estacionan en la acera y un par de policías se bajaron con arma en mano acercándose a la escena y tratando de mediar las cosas logran tomar a Azul de los brazos mientras el hombre que de cara al suelo sólo se quejaba y se retorcía haciendo ruidos extraños._

**-Señor ¿Está bien? –El policía lo mueve con un pie-¿Señor? ¿Señor?-Lo mueve sin lograr que voltee-**

**-¡Suéltenme! ¿Qué no ven que estaba golpeando a esa mujer?-La señala Azul mientras se quiere zafar del agarre del otro oficial-**

**-Usted no puede hacer justicia con su propia mano señorita ¡Entienda!-Le dice mientras le pone las esposas-**

**-¡Pero qué! –Dice enfurecida-¡Es él a quien tiene que arrestar!-Forcejea-**

**-Cálmese o enfrentará más cargos –La reprende el otro policía-**

**-Por favor señor, déjela, ella sólo defendía a la señora-Aboga Denissa por su nueva amiga-**

_Denissa ayuda a la pobre mujer a levantarse._

**-Por favor… ella… -Dice con dolor la mujer- sólo me ayudó.**

**-Lo siento señora, pero todos tendrán que ir a la delegación. **

**-¡Por Dios mi mamá me va a matar!-Dice Denissa en un ataque de histeria- **

**-Usted no, le aconsejo que le hable a los padres de esta chica-Dice jalando a Azul- Tiene grandes problemas.**

**-¡El que va a tener grandes problemas es usted cuando sea una prominente abogada! ¡Así no deben tratar a un ciudadano que hace el bien!-Se remueve en las esposas-**

**-Cálmese le digo-Mira a su compañero-Tiene mucha fuerza esta niña**

**-¡Niña su abuela! –Grita- ¡Deberían tratar así a "Ese" que viene drogado!-Señala con un ademán al golpeador-**

_El hombre tendido en el suelo al fin se da vuelta y notándose extraño y con la mirada perdida es levantado por el oficial quien lo mete a su patrulla, cual es el asombro que __de repente empieza a azotarse contra la ventanilla mientras Azul lo mira desde el otro vehículo de refuerzo junto a la mujer golpeada._

**-Ese hombre está perdido-Dice sin dejar de mirarlo y en un susurro-**

**-Señorita, él… aunque no lo parezca ahora, es un buen hombre. No sé por qué se portó así-Solloza-**

**-Comprendo señora, pero no puede permitir que él la trate así, debe denunciarlo ya.**

**-Es que no veo el por qué señorita, él siempre ha sido un buen esposo. No sé… no sé qué le pasó-Dice tristemente-**

**-¿Buen esposo? ¿Cómo?**

**-Sí, es la primera vez que él se porta así conmigo, lo acompañé esta mañana a hacerse unos estudios de rutina. **

**-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-Pregunta curiosa-**

**-Sí, es que le dijeron que le pondrían un medio de contraste para ver mejor sus órganos, le hicieron el estudio y todo salió bien aparentemente. Pero… cuando salimos… -Solloza- ¡Ay señorita!-Exclama sin poder terminar de hablar-**

_ "__Algo le hicieron" "Eso no es normal" pensó. Volteó de nuevo a ver la otra patrulla y vio como el hombre rompió con gran fuerza el cristal escapándose a toda velocidad._

**-¡Se escapa!-Grita uno de los policías-**

**-¡Vámonos!-Ordena el copiloto- Ellos se harán cargo-**

_El oficial hizo caso a su compañero y emprendió la marcha alejándose hasta perderse en una esquina, la señora que sollozaba quedamente en el asiento trasero dejó de ver a su esposo que se perdía en una calle siendo perseguido por dos oficiales._

_Pasadas algunas horas Azul seguía encerrada en una celda en la delegación esperando a ver qué sería de su situación pues había pasado de ser una heroína a una victimaria, mientras esperaba ella pensaba en muchas cosas y presintiendo que algo no marchaba bien se puso a refunfuñar un poco. "No debí ayudarla, así no estaría en este problema" "Pero no podía, no podía dejar eso así" pensaba. Apretó un puño mirando fijamente su mano y recorrió sus dedos con la mirada._

_Mirando su dedo anular notó que ahí seguía puesto su anillo de compromiso que en algún tiempo había significado todo para ella, el bello rubí brillaba con la misma intensidad del primer día._

**-Rojo-Susurra- Como la sangre…como los ojos de ese hombre –Mueve el dedo para hacerlo brillar más y recordando lo sucedido se pregunta-¿Lo habrán atrapado?**

_Levantó la vista al escuchar ruidos en la entrada y se puso de pie. Rápidamente un guardia se acercó y abriendo la puerta dejó entrar a un hombre que con el ceño fruncido y mirándola con enojo sólo se limitó a tomarla del brazo y jalándola fuerte la sacó de ahí. Azul sin decir nada y haciendo una mueca de disgusto sólo se dejó llevar. "Diantres, ahora tendré que oírle la boca a este tipo" se pensó con desgana._

**-Gracias oficial –Se despide Derek-**

_Azul prefirió quedarse callada al ver la fría mirada que le daba Derek, después de todo sí se había equivocado al no obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores. Entonces salieron a toda prisa del lugar llegando a un coche negro polarizado sin placas en donde ya los esperaba Zero._

**-Sube-Ordenó Derek-**

_Subió de inmediato al coche mientras Zero la miraba por el retrovisor sin decirle nada. __Ella sólo se limitó a mirar por la ventana viendo pasar las calles rápidamente. En silencio recorrieron gran parte del camino hasta que:_

**-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te dije que no quería que usaras tus habilidades en civiles?-Pregunta Derek sin mayor premura y con gran molestia-**

_Azul apretó los labios_

**-Tenía que hacerlo-Responde casi en un susurro-**

**-¡ ¿Tenías que hacerlo?! –Grita con fuerza haciendo que la chica se asuste-**

**-Cálmate DK, deja que de su explicación-La mira por el retrovisor-Anda, dinos por qué hiciste lo que te dijimos que no hicieras**

**-Es que no podía permitir que golpearan a una mujer frente a mi cara –Dice en su defensa-**

**-Ahora eres del movimiento femenil –Dice con burla su jefe-**

**-¡Pues me vas a disculpar! ¡Pero las mujeres no somos poca cosa!-Grita-**

**-Cálmate Azul, sólo no quiero otro problema como este ¿Ok?-Zero dice en tono calmo-Una próxima no te saco y pierdes tu empleo. Ya sabes las reglas.**

**-Si señor –Mira con molestia a DK y luego voltea hacia la ventana-**

_Zero siente cierta tensión en el ambiente, esos dos decían mucho con sus movimientos corporales, mientras Azul miraba por la ventana con los labios apretados y el entrecejo fruncido, DK cruzado de brazos miraba al frente con el ceño molesto. A pesar de ser un hombre prácticamente inexpresivo pareciera que la chica lo exasperara más allá de lo que ocurrió hace unas horas, bastaba recordar la vez que los encontró discutiendo en los pasillos. Siguió manejando a toda velocidad sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo pensando en el hombre que había atacado a la mujer._

_El hombre de buen porte y ondulados cabellos se paseaba una y otra vez por la elegante sala de su casa. Se pasaba de vez en vez los dedos por el espeso cabello seguido de darle pequeños tragos a su copa de vino, mirando por el cristal de la ventana observaba el inmenso cielo estrellado y envuelto en sus pensamientos suspiró profundamente. "Las cosas han estado extrañas últimamente"__ "__No puedo creer que Zero esté de acuerdo en experimentar con humanos" _

_Disfrutaba vivir en el quinceavo piso de uno de los más altos edificios de la ciudad así como también gozaba de la soledad y el silencio que este podía brindar, enfundado en unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa color azul rey lucía muy atractivo y resaltaba mejor el color de su piel._

_Derek seguía en silencio y metido en sus más profundos pensamientos cuando de pronto un pequeño ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada lo sacó de concentración. Entonces con cautela dejó la copa sobre la mesita de centro y caminando hacia la puerta tomó __su arma escondida en un falso florero, acercándose despacio a la mirilla se mantuvo en el más absoluto silencio cuidando que sus pasos fueran ligeros, algo desconfiado como solía ser se apegó a la puerta con el arma en mano "Nadie sabe de mi dirección", "A menos que sea una de las famosas visitas rutinarias de la empresa, no veo quién pueda ser" Sin pensar en más se asomó por la mirilla sin ver a nadie y entonces en un impulso abrió la puerta de golpe apuntando con el arma la vio ahí parada en el umbral… _

**-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué te pasa?-Dice alzando las manos la mujer- **

**-Tengo prohibido recibir visitas en casa –Dice mientras la jala hacia adentro y echa un vistazo al pasillo-**

**-Pero… estás de civil, no trabajando-Responde asustada- Quise darte una sorpresa, pero me la he llevado yo**

**-Esto es propiedad de LabStar-Miente- Y no podemos disponer del todo de ello-Dice mientras camina hacia la mesa por su copa- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Toma un sorbo- A todo esto… ¿Cómo supiste mi dirección?**

_La chica se encoge de hombros y sonríe de lado._

**-Tengo mis contactos**

_Derek apretó los labios_

**-Erik… -Aprieta un puño-**

**-Tranquilo mi amor-Le dice acercándose a su pecho- Siempre hueles muy rico. No veas a Erik como un soplón, míralo como un aliado de nuestro amor –Se separa un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos-**

_Lo cierto es que Derek no sentía más que deseo por ella, si acaso un cariño de amigos, a él le aterrorizaba la idea de que ella se hubiera enamorado a pesar de que le había dejado en claro que no sería más que una relación de amantes. Si bien la apreciaba mucho no era como para tener una relación seria de pareja, ella era una persona muy inestable y obsesiva, además de que era prohibida. _

_Recuerda mientras mira sus ojos el día en que la conoció. Fue justo afuera de la corporación en donde laboraba anteriormente como suplente en jefe y esa noche que la vio llorar en ese parque le había conmovido el corazón. Cosa que era casi improbable en él ya que después de la muerte de su novia, decidió cerrar su corazón._

**-Mi amor-Acaricia su mejilla sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Él salió de viaje por dos semanas, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, incluso si quieres, me puedo quedar aquí –Sonríe- Te cocinaré y atenderé como un rey**

**-Presea… -Susurra a baja voz-**

_La chica se separa de él y abre su abrigo mostrando su cuerpo sin ropa, sólo con un hermoso conjunto de encaje y liguero color rojo_

**-Pero… si quieres… me puedo ir-Sonríe seductora-**

_Presea sabía bien cómo seducir a un hombre y ante la mirada de Derek que con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de deseo la observaba, supo que no se negaría a estar con ella esa noche. Entonces Dereksonríe de lado mientras la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta su alcoba, donde ambos sacarían sus deseos más lascivos… _

_En otra parte de la ciudad Azul y Denissa hacían una tarea para una exposición._

**-Vaya-Bosteza-Estoy muy aburrida y agotada-Se echa atrás en el sillón-**

**-Vamos Denissa-Ya casi terminamos, es más, si quieres nos vamos al antro-Dice para animarla-**

**-Pero… -Mira su reloj de pulso- Ya es algo tarde para andar de fiesta-Ahoga otro bostezo- **

**-¡Mucho mejor! ¿Qué no sabes que a los antros se va de noche? **

**-No… -Dice mirándola con los ojos somnolientos-**

**-Mmm… bueno mira duerme un poco mientras yo termino-Se levanta-¿Gustas un poco de leche o algo?**

**-Leche por favor… fría… -Se recuesta en el sillón y mira al techo-Este departamento es lindo, sencillo pero lindo**

**-Claro, no es como tu fastuosa casa, pero –Se encoge de hombros-Es algo que he ganado por mí-Le grita desde la cocina-**

**-Oye… ¿Y tus padres?**

**-Ellos están en otro lado del mundo, los visito de vez en vez cuando el bolsillo está en buen estado**

**-¿Y no es duro para ti estar lejos de ellos?**

**-Lo fue al principio, pero después te acostumbras. A todo te acoplas, menos a no comer-Llega a la sala- ¿Entonces? ¿Sólo leche?-Pregunta con una bandeja de pan en la mano-**

_La chica mira a Azul y se incorpora en el sillón. _

**-Teniendo la posibilidad de salir a bailar, estamos aquí haciendo tarea y tomando pan con leche como niñas buenas jejeje-Toma una pieza de pan-Gracias Azul.**

**-Por nada, dime Denissa ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí?-Pregunta arqueando una ceja-**

**-Por nada especial-Dice mientras muerde el pan- Sólo me pareciste una chica tranquila y amable. Y como yo siempre ando sola por mi forma de ser, quise hablar contigo-Sonríe-**

**-Mmm… los compañeros no suelen ser amigables con chicas tan dulces como tú nena-Toma un sorbo de leche-A todo esto… ¿A qué te refieres con eso de tu forma de ser?**

**-Oh bueno, es que soy una chica muy tranquila y reservada –Sonríe nerviosa- **

**-Lo que deberías hacer, es buscarte un novio y en sábados como estos estar haciéndolo toda la noche jajajaja-Dice para pincharla-**

**-¡Azul! ¡Qué cosas dices!-Le responde ruborizada- **

**-Oh vamos Deni… ¿A poco no has tenido novios?**

**-Sólo uno –Se encoge de hombros-Pero se burló de mí-Termina de decir mientras pellizca el pan y se lo mete a la boca-**

**-¡Hombres! –Se remueve inquieta en el sillón-¿Qué pasó?, bueno, si quieres platicarme-Pregunta mientras toma una pieza de pan-**

**-Lo conocí en los cursos de verano en la prepa, él era de otro salón y por ser pocos nos juntaron a todos. Él se portaba muy bien conmigo, me ayudaba en todo lo que no comprendía-Sonríe soñadora- **

**-Mmm… -Frunce la nariz- Creo que sigues enamorada de él.**

**-Hay amiga… es que… -La mira con ojos tristes- Fue tan lindo mientras duró. O mientras no lo descubría.**

**-Ok… -Hace señas de que querer saber más-**

**-Él tenía novia, y conmigo sólo quería una loca aventura de verano. Anotar gol sin ningún tipo de compromiso.**

**-Como dicen vulgarmente "Pisa y corre"-Termina de decir la ondulada-**

_Denissa mira el cabello de Azul_

**-Eres muy extraña, ¿Sabes?**

**-¿Ah sí?-Se pone las manos en la cintura- Pues mira quién lo dice –Sonríe-**

**-Es que cuando te conocí eras muy seria, y ahora hablas un poco más y sonríes –Toca el cabello de su amiga y juega con un rizo- Tu cabello es muy lindo- **

**-Gracias, el tuyo también lo es… **

**-Oye… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas?-Sonríe traviesa-**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Sí, no te hagas ¿Tienes novio?**

**-¡Oh! No, no, no. Nada de eso-Dice con ganas de no comentar más-**

**-¿Ya ves? Yo te platiqué de mí. Ahora vas tú-Le pica con el dedo el costado-¿Acaso tienes que ver con el rubito que te fue a buscar a la escuela?**

**-Para****nada-No dice más y toma un sorbo de leche-**

**-Hay Azul… ¡Qué rara eres!-Se cruza de brazos-**

**-Jajaja… ok… nada más porque somos amigas –Le dice guiñándole un ojo-**

**-Ok, te escucho-Responde mirándola a los ojos-**

**-Yo viví un tiempo con un chico al cual amé con todo mi loco corazón –Le muestra el anillo- nos íbamos a casar… -Dice haciendo una pausa mientras acaricia el anillo con su dedo- **

**-¿Y? –Pregunta dubitativa-**

**-Bueno… él… -Duda- él… lo encontré en nuestra cama con mi mejor amiga-Se encoge de hombros al ver que Denissa abre la boca con sorpresa-**

**-Eso sí que es duro Azul. ¿Tiene mucho tiempo de eso?**

**-Dos años –Se quita el anillo- ¿Sabes? –Le muestra el rubí- Me encantan los rubís, por eso lo llevaba puesto aún –Pone el anillo en la mesita del teléfono-Pero creo que no es adecuado llevar un anillo de compromiso si no hay novio ¿No crees? –Sonríe tenue-**

**-Tienes razón –Le toma la mano-Amiga, espero que encuentres a tu príncipe azul-Le dice con una amable sonrisa-**

**-Tiene tiempo que me dejaron de ilusionar los cuentos de hadas Deni… el amor es un sentimiento inservible.**

**-¡Pero no puedes decir eso!-Dice alarmada-A mí me han pasado cosas feas también y aún creo que hay alguien por ahí que podría ser para mí.**

**-Mmm… **

_Así siguieron hablando de diversas cosas que habían vivido a lo largo de sus vidas, entre deberes y relaciones personales se fueron quedando dormidas en el sillón mientras en otro lado Derek y Presea disfrutaban de su relación clandestina…_

**-Mi amor me encantas, así, así mi vida, dámelo fuerte… aghhh-Gime-**

_La mujer que disfrutaba teniendo sexo con ese hombre que la volvía loca cabalgada de una forma fuerte y sensual a su guapo amante que en esos momentos gozaba de apretar sus grandes y redondos senos mientras ella se movía al compás de sus caderas disfrutando como gata en celo haciendo gozar a Derek… _

**-Así nena muévete fuerte ohhh… **

**-Oh, oh, oh Derek mi amor –Decía a ojos cerrados mientras se movía en círculos-**

_El hombre que excitado por estar con esa hermosa mujer se levantó con ella encima y sin salirse__la subió a una mesa y tomándola de los muslos se hundió más en ella provocando que ahogara un grito, moviendo sus caderas la penetraba una y otra vez deteniéndose al sentirla tener un orgasmo, sintió como los suaves espasmos le apretaban el duro miembro que seguía erguido muy dentro de ella, entonces empezó a moverse lentamente mientras le besaba los pechos una y otra vez y tomándola de la cintura hizo más fuertes las embestidas disfrutando de ver los senos de la mujer brincando con cada empujón. Apasionado como era la besó metiendo su lengua juguetona __en la cálida boca de su amante y en un par de movimientos de caderas llegaron al más húmedo y ardiente orgasmo. El grito que dieron pudo haberse escuchado hasta afuera, pero eso no les importó, en esos momentos sólo deseaban complacer sus cuerpos dejándose llevar por las sendas del más puro y ardiente placer… _


End file.
